Dance in the Dark
by Robson Moura
Summary: Ela tem algo de Marylin e ele percebe isso. Ela tem algo que o assusta e o intriga, alguma coisa que seus olhos cinza não perceberam em anos... UA, Draco e Mione


**Autor:** _Robin Severus;_

**Título:** _Dance in the Dark ;_

**Capa****: **_no meu perfil_;**  
**

**Ship:** _Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger ;_

**Gênero****:**_ UA ( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO);_

**Classificação:** K

**Observação:** _Fic escrita para o projeto Amor inventado da seção DHr do fórum 6v;_

**Trecho:** _"Noite e dia se completam. O nosso amor e ódio eterno (...) Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer"_ **_Só pro meu Prazer (Cazuza)_**

**Disclaimer:**_ alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Dance in the Dark**

_Por Robin Severus_

_**Algumas garotas não dançam no ritmo da música, alguns garotos também...**_

Ela tem algo de Marylin e ele percebe isso. Ela tem algo que o assusta e o intriga, alguma coisa que seus olhos cinza não perceberam em anos...

Um copo de Martini pra matar sua sede, um pouco de música agitada pra aplacar seu estresse. Sim, ela estava estressada e cansada. Cansada de ser subestimada e de seu trabalho não ter o devido reconhecimento, cansada de ter um namorado cabeça-dura e teimoso e um relacionamento que ela mesma considera um fracasso. "Garotos, são tão complicados", pensava. As noites de fim de semana eram suas preferidas. Era uma coisa difícil de entender, mas na pista de dança, enfim ela conseguia se libertar. Ela havia achado sua liberdade na música, algo que ia muito além de magia ou outra coisa._ Ela ama dançar no escuro, porque enquanto ele a olha ela desmorona._

Era a segunda vez que ele ia àquela boate, particularmente não freqüentava muitos lugares públicos, ou melhor, não frequentava lugares onde todos os tipos de pessoa poderiam ter acesso. Mas por coincidência, na primeira vez que foi ali, o loiro encontrou aquela que não havia notado sua presença. A segunda ida não era por acaso, tinha um motivo especial, ou melhor, uma pessoa especial, que havia atiçado sua curiosidade. Granger, a menina metida e orgulhosa que ele sempre odiara. A garota certinha que a olhando dali não parecia tão certa assim. Draco tinha que reconhecer que Hermione era inteligente, nem se quisesse poderia esquecer isso. Quando era pequeno sempre ouvia do seu pai que ele não podia ser passado pra trás, muito menos por uma garota. E Hermione era a garota que seu pai dizia;_ a menina que era melhor que ele em tudo._

As batidas da música seguem intensas, e ela continua dançando como se nada mais existisse. Ali ela era outra, não era aquela garota doce, comportada. Era intrépida, ousada, e que poderia fazer qualquer um entrar na sua dança. Uma pausa para uma bebida e no bar ela encontra a surpresa. Entre todos os rostos desconhecidos, o dele surge. "Malfoy? O que ele faz aqui?". Os dois se olharam por uns segundos, o loiro faz um leve aceno com a cabeça em cumprimento, ela retribui com um sorriso tímido e surpreso. Ele era á ultima pessoa que Hermione poderia encontrar ali.

Pediu ao garçom um copo de Martini, e enquanto esperava, fitava as outras pessoas ou a bancada do bar. Hermione sentia que ele a observava. Suspirou tentando ignorar a presença de Draco.

– Aqui. – disse o rapaz do bar.  
– Obrigada. – respondeu com um sorriso.

Tomou um gole da bebida, deixou de lado a timidez momentânea. Afinal não era a primeira vez que o via, era obrigada a vê-lo no trabalho. Ela escrevia matérias para o principal jornal de Londres, e ele era seu editor, mas ali não era o lugar de trabalho dos dois. E por mais que Draco fosse seu desafeto, ela tinha que dizer algo. "Cumprimente-o", pensou. Decidida, seguiu até o loiro, que sentiu certo alivio, pois achava que seria ignorado.

– Você não anda me seguindo, não? – perguntou Hermione. – Já não basta no jornal? Desse jeito você faz com que eu me sinta sem privacidade.

– Eu não deveria ver você desse jeito?

– Que jeito? – ela perguntou antes de tomar um gole de Martini. – Você não sai à noite? Não se diverte com seus pseudo-amigos?

– Não fique irritada, Granger... Eu li sua matéria sobre o incidente em Berlin, sua crítica aos empresários é interessante. – o loiro deixou de lado um copo vazio e sacou do bolso um maço de cigarros. – Você aceita? – perguntou a Hermione que recusou. Draco continuou – Eu sinceramente...

– Eu não quero falar sobre trabalho. – disse a morena. – Se você não se importar, eu vou voltar pra pista.

– E o seu namorado ruivo idiota? – perguntou. – Não veio com você? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, como se não tivesse escutado aquela pergunta que carregava um leve tom de segundas intenções.

– Não, ele não veio. Decidi tirar uma noite só pra mim. Quem precisa de um garoto quando se tem Martini e música?

A música tornou-se mais alta, fazendo com que os dois se aproximassem para ouvir um ao outro. Cinco minutos de conversa, várias palavras ditas e várias perguntas feitas, fizeram com que ele deixasse um pouco de lado a hostilidade e a arrogância rotineira que ela conhecia no trabalho. E isso era um alivio, porque Draco não era o melhor chefe do mundo. Ele era frio e perfeccionista, que sempre a criticava e não dava descanso. _Ele tinha achado uma maneira de se vingar pelos anos de escola?_ Hermione concluía que sim. Pensou em um jeito de deixá-lo constrangido.

– Você dança? – perguntou, enquanto arrastava Draco pro meio da pista. O loiro se desvencilhou de Hermione. – O que foi?

– Eu não danço. – disse o loiro, enquanto encarava Hermione com certa admiração pela atitude corajosa e atrevida. Voltou para o bar deixando-a sozinha.

_**Eu não me importo  
Se nós não somos bem assim...**_

_**Estou em forma rara  
E se você realmente me conhecesse  
Você saberia que não é normal eu agir assim**_

Dançava como se fosse outra. Não havia barreira nenhuma entre ela e qualquer um que pudesse aparecer. Hermione estava vulnerável naquele momento, e isso seria uma boa chance para ele poder se aproveitar e descobrir o que havia nela. Draco tinha que reconhecer que Hermione tinha todas as qualidades que ele sempre quisera. Ao observá-la mais de perto, concluiu que era bonita; uma beleza natural, mas que não deixava de ser apreciada. _Hermione seria algo experimental, pelo menos aquela noite_. Tomou uma atitude e se aproximou de Hermione.

_**Corra, corra porque o beijo dela é um sorriso de vampiro  
Ela parece boa, mas o namorado dela diz que é...**_

_**Ela é uma vampira  
Mas ela ainda faz a sua dança  
Mate-os**_

"Ele não parece ser tão arrogante de boca fechada", pensou enquanto se aproximava de Draco.

– Se eu ensinar você a dançar, isso vai ser levado em conta no trabalho? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto encarava Draco. – Você gostou mesmo da matéria?

– Sim, ficou ótima. – depois de alguns segundos ele completou: – Tenho que reconhecer que você é uma boa jornalista.

Hermione foi rápida, segurou Draco pela mão e o puxou, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse bem próximo. Sentiu as bochechas corarem, se sentiu perdido no meio daquele barulho ensurdecedor. "Eu ensino você a dançar, não é tão difícil". Ele ficou pálido ao sentir o toque quente da mão dela. Hermione colou seu corpo no de Draco, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse surpreso com tanto entusiasmo e ousadia. Após os primeiros minutos, o loiro se sentiu à vontade e deixou de ser cauteloso quando escorregou a mão para a cintura de Hermione, enquanto a acompanhava na dança.

– Hoje eu tenho feito coisas que eu normalmente não faria. – disse Hermione ao pé da orelha de Draco. – Você até que aprende rápido, e isso é bom... – após uma pausa. – Não seria estranho se alguém conhecido nos visse assim?

– Talvez. Não é algo muito comum.

_**Será que você, não é nada que eu penso?**_

_**Também se não for**_

_**Não me faz mal**_

Os dois se separaram para dançar sozinhos. Ela achava engraçado o modo como ele dançava, o modo como ele tentava arriscar alguns passos. Draco estava completamente deslocado. Aquela seria uma imagem difícil de se esquecer.

– Desculpe. – disse Hermione ao esbarrar e quase tropeçar em outro rapaz. – Foi a bebida. – completou, sentido as bochechas arderem em fogo quando ele a fitou com certo interesse.

– Não tem nenhum problema. Você está sozinha? – o rapaz perguntou. A morena fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e apontou para Draco que a encarava com um ar de descontentamento. Ele não seria deixado de lado.

– Ele é um colega de trabalho. – disse Hermione.

– Posso te pagar uma bebida? – ele perguntou, enquanto se aproximava mais da morena. Ela recuou um pouco, mas o rapaz já estava com a mão em seu ombro. Ele não era tão feio, era bonito, e com algo que lembrava Ron.

_**Não fala nada  
Deixa tudo assim por mim  
Se nós não somos bem assim  
É tudo real as minhas mentiras**_

Flashes de luz seguiram-se depois do rápido apagão. Ela não conseguia enxergar quase nada, a música tornou-se mais alta e intensa. Hermione sentiu que era puxada e não reagiu quando ele se juntou ao corpo dela, não reagiu quando os braços dele apertaram sua cintura e quando os lábios dele se colaram aos seus. Sentiu aquela língua macia lhe invadir a boca e cedeu ao beijo. O gosto da bebida na boca misturado com uma vontade reprimida... Quem era aquele que a beijava?

Ela abriu os olhos, mas não enxergava nada. Estava tudo escuro. Ele se afastou e Hermione estendeu a mão para ver se ele estava próximo. Não o encontrou, sentiu que havia várias pessoas dançando enlouquecidas com a música que acabara de mudar.

_**Noite e dia se completam**_

_**O nosso amor e ódio eterno  
Sem mais confissões não sentimentais...  
Eu agora sou agora algo experimental...  
Eu te recriei só pro meu prazer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: fic postada, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_** Quero agradecer a isabella d. pela betagem**_

_**Além dos trechos da música do Cazuza aparecem também os trechos de "Dance in the Dark (Lady Gaga)"; :)  
**_

_**E quero dizer tbm que essa é a minha primeira DHr e espero ter feito um bom trabalho.**_

_**ABraços e espero por reviews! **_

_**XD  
**_


End file.
